In The End
by Princess of Despair
Summary: A songfic type thing that I typed. It doesn't seem like it's for DBZ, but it is.


Disclaimer: I could only wish that I owned DBZ. I could only wish that the glory could be mine.... Neither is the song 'In The End' it belongs to the greatest people on the planet Earth Linkin Park!

Author's Note: Yep yep. I'm trying again. This is, in fact about DBZ. You just really can't tell. It is one of those a/u things maybe. The character that is talking is my little character Fasha. She's Vegeta's daughter, of course you maybe be able to tell.. I don't know. I'm just telling you. It's in the future Trunks' time. So blah. Just read and hate, please?

I stand overlooking what has become my life. Hate. Death. Blood. Pain. It all stays around here. I stand overlooking this town. What's left of the town. Destroyed. Violence is the only word on the lips of the people left on this planet. I'm scared to death. I know eventually, death will catch up with me

(It starts with)

One thing / I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

This violence only needed one thing to start. One angry person who wanted to get revenge on the world. I never could understand why people had to be like they are. I tried. I really did. First it was guns. That was the first way they took people out. Next was bombs. They could destroy whole city blocks without any survivors. I knew what was next. The virus. They created a new virus that could be spread through the air and could kill within hours. Days for stronger people, but it only made it worse. The people burnt houses with sick people in them to keep from the virus spreading. Nothing worked. I just wanted time to explain what I knew and to explain to these people. No one listened to me, I'm just a little girl. Except I was the little girl of an extremely smart and well known scientist. I still couldn't be listened to.

time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Time. The most important thing we had on our side suddenly disappeared as people went insane. I'd sit for days and just watch the clock tick. I knew each second it was a little closer to the end of the world. The clock ticked our lives away. Just like a ticking bomb. The little clock ticks away the seconds until your life would be over. It was a struggle now. It was unreal how quickly everyone was taken. I was strong, I was smart. I was able to get away. I know, though, I can't run forever. Eventually time will catch up with me.

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on / but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

Watch you go

I didn't watch close enough, however. I was too busy trying to make people understand. The time flew right by me without my notice. I was trying to hold on but how would I know how it'd turn out? I wasted my time, my precious time, just to watch them all die. Just to watch them die from the virus and from the bombs and guns. I collapse to my knees as I look over the city below me. It was all for nothing.

I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried

so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I tried keeping it all in and I fell apart. What this life, these people, this world meant to me will soon no longer matter. It will just be a memory of a time when I tried to save these people from their own ignorance. I thought I got far but when it's all coming to an end, does it really matter? I loved my mother. My father had been killed years before. So I lived with my mother. I loved her. I loved my brother. I loved my brother's friend more than anything. Didn't matter anymore. They were all gone.

One thing / I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end

I look above me. A plane flies overhead. I tried so hard, in spite of the way they mocked me daily with their planes and I could remember a time when they said that we're their property. We've fought. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered. I was alone in this fight and I knew that soon I'd lose. I was only one young girl. I smiled back on the faint memory of my brother's best friend. We used to spend so much time together. "You wouldn't recognize me now." I whispered, looking down. He didn't really recognize me then either, we were just young children. I realized though, these memories were coming back to me.. just as I was sure that everything would come to an end.

You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I sighed and sat down completely. I was exhausted from running. I almost wanted to tell them to go ahead and kill me. Everything was spiraling downward, and like usual, I could do nothing about it. I just kept my feelings inside of me. The only place they couldn't not get to. My memories of what I've done and things that were pleasant were the only things I had left. My life was a memory and I realized it was a time when I actually cared. When I actually tried and got someplace. Now it didn't matter at all. I was alone and the end was coming. I heard an explosion in the distance. Another hundred people dead. I had fallen, fallen from my highness. I lost it all and now it was near the end and it didn't matter how I exited the life.

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

"I've put all my trust in you." I prayed. I didn't know to whom I prayed, I just prayed. I needed some sort of comfort and whomever decided to take the prayer, I hoped could help me. I've gone and done almost as much as I possibly could and there was only one thing left. I'd fought and done everything that I had been against for so many years. I'd done what took my father's life. My brother's best friend's life and finally my brother's life. Now it was my turn. My mother died from the virus, but I, I was not going to fall to that. I was going to fall to the people who stood on the ground below me, waiting for someone to kill. I knew that I'd have to fall. I knew it was inevitable. I knew I'd lost it all. But somehow I knew that in the end, it didn't matter.


End file.
